Never let Love Escape
by 41 Books of Me
Summary: He had a secret plan to leave. She wanted him with all her heart. If he knew this would he stay?


Hey it's me. Hidden 72 Monsters. I'm gonna write a new story. If I can have an idea…Got it! Well here we go. Please buckle your seatbelts and keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times. Please also remember to review at the ride's exit. P.S. This is during Shippuden.

I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden.

Never let Love Escape

His thoughts wouldn't quiet down. He couldn't go to sleep. If only he could shut his stupid mind up. There she was again. That girl. The girl that he'd been chasing since before he could remember. The one with pink hair and green eyes. The one that captured his heart only to break it. The one true love of his life. The girl with the name of Haruno Sakura. If only she could feel the loneliness he felt without her. Life just didn't seem worth living. He had to keep fighting though even if only to lose it for his goal.

There he was again. The boy with the cold black eyes and black spiked hair. That boy who had run away from the village. The boy he needed to return to the village for her. The boy she had chased since before he could remember. The boy with the name of Uchiha Sasuke. He had to get that boy back. Even if it meant losing her. Even if it meant losing his life. He had made a promise to her and he wasn't going to break it. She meant more to him than his own life did. That's why he was leaving again. Not to train. Only to get that bastard back.

Her eyes wouldn't close. They just kept staring at that picture. That picture of him. The boy with shining blue eyes and blinding blonde hair. The boy that had captured her heart since the beginning without letting either of them know. The boy that protected her from more enemies than she could remember. The boy who saved this village more times than anyone could count. The boy with the monster that saved him more times than anyone could ever thank it for. The boy with the name of Uzumaki Naruto.

Sakura sat on her bed staring at the picture of Naruto after the Pein attack. He had been so happy. He had defeated the man with the rinnegan eyes. Jiraiya's second student and murderer. Naruto meant a lot to her. He had been there for her since the academy. Maybe even before. Even though the villagers hated him, he kept fighting for the village. He always showed such kindness to her.

She couldn't thank him enough for always being by her side. That was why she had to leave. Not the village. Just her house. She had to go find Naruto before he did something stupid.

Naruto had been packing for the last five minutes. He would need kunai, shuriken, paper bombs, and clothes. He needed a lot of stuff for his trip. Suddenly there was a knock at his door. Naruto left his packing and immediately went to answer the door.

"Oh hey Sakura-chan," Naruto greeted as he opened the door.

"Hi. Hope I wasn't interrupting anything," was Sakura's response.

"No I was just," Naruto had to come up with an excuse, "cleaning."

"Oh ok," Sakura could see right through his lie. He never cleaned.

"Well come on in," Naruto stepped aside to let Sakura in.

"Arigato," Sakura thanked him.

"Would you like anything to drink? I have tea and water," Naruto offered.

"Tea please," Sakura had to get as much time as she could. He definitely wasn't cleaning and she needed to know what he was doing that was so secretive he needed to lie about it. As Naruto left the room, Sakura began her search. She started off looking under the couch and in the living room. She found nothing. She checked the bathroom next. Still nothing. All she had to do now was check his room.

She didn't like what she saw when she opened his bedroom door. Every weapon he had ever had in his room had been put in a backpack and his weapon holster. She also found most of his clothes inside the backpack. He was leaving again. Tears began to leak from Sakura's eyes. Why was he doing this? How could he? That was when Naruto walked into the room.

"SHIT!" Naruto yelled. "I thought you went to the bathroom!"

"You're leaving again," Sakura stated without looking at him.

"No no no no! I was just clea-"

"LIAR!" Sakura cut Naruto off. "You're going after Sasuke again!" By this point Sakura was staring Naruto straight in the eye.

"How could you tell?! Anyone else might have thought I was just going on a training trip?" Naruto inquired.

"One, Jiraiya's dead, two, you can just summon a toad to help with your sage training, and three, I know you better than anyone else in this village! How would I not know?! Why are you leaving?!" Sakura ranted.

"Because of the pro-"

"Don't bring up that stupid promise up again. I stopped holding that against you a long time ago. What's the real reason?"

"Because I made that promise and I love you. I just want you happy. He's the only way to make you happy." That was when Naruto noticed the tears streaming down Sakura's eyes. "See what I mean? I just make you cry."

"I'm not crying because of you. I'm crying because you're leaving! I LOVE YOU, YOU BAKA! YOU'RE THE REASON I'M HAPPY! NOT THAT TEME!" Sakura exploded. She put her face in her hand and started sobbing uncontrollably. Naruto was stunned. He couldn't keep watching this. He walked over to Sakura and hugged her with all the strength he could without hurting her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I love you too. Don't cry. I won't leave," Naruto whispered into Sakura's ear. Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto like he would disappear if she let go.

"You better not, baka," Sakura threatened. She then picked up the backpack and weapons holster and set them on the counter. After that she climbed into Naruto's bed and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked confused.

"I'm staying here tonight. You're not going anywhere," Sakura explained without opening her eyes.

"Oh I guess I'll go sleep on the couch then." Naruto picked up a pillow and began to leave the room only to find Sakura in his way.

"I said you're not going anywhere. Now get in the bed," Sakura ordered. Naruto did as he was told and Sakura soon joined him. She rolled on her side and laid her head on Naruto's chest. Naruto wrapped one arm around Sakura as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Shouldn't I go turn the lights off?" Naruto asked.

"No. You're going nowhere. We're just gonna sleep with the lights on," Sakura growled. Naruto laughed.

"Okay okay. Fine. I love you Sakura-chan," Naruto said with a big grin.

"I love you too Naruto-kun." With that both Naruto and Sakura fell asleep in each other's arms.

The End

Thank you for riding the Hidden 72 Monsters Story Rollercoaster. Please review at the exit.


End file.
